


My Sun and Stars

by Graceksjp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceksjp/pseuds/Graceksjp
Summary: An alternate universe where everyone has a soulmark of a sun on their left wrist for a Romantic bond, and a constellation of stars somewhere else for a Platonic bond.Typically, everyone has one Sun and no more than two Stars. However, no one has ever said the Avengers are 'typical' people.





	My Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the story title actually has nothing to do with Game of Thrones, sorry.  
> I came up with this idea a long time ago, but Ive never really gotten around to writing it. Its been a work in progress for a while now cause I just couldnt seem to get it to sound right.  
> (I lowkey want to delete it but oh well it’s out there now)
> 
> Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the Avengers

Steve was the youngest person he knew who had already found his Sun. He was twelve years old, all skin and bones and wheezing breath, and always coming home with colorful bruises. That day though, he came home with a tall, dark haired boy and a wide grin as he shoved his bony little left wrist into view of his mother, so she could see where the once pitch black marking was filled with the swirling colors of the farthest stars. Pinks and blues and purples and whites, all shining and shifting within the borders of the sun shaped mark. Steve had never experienced such happiness in his few years of life. James-call me Bucky-Barnes was his Sun. 

\--

Tony had just turned five when he learned why the cluster of tiny stars on his left shoulder never moved. The ones on his right forearm were always moving, and so were the ones on his ankle. Tony was told that the dull, grey clutch of stationary stars meant that one of his soulmates was already dead. At five years old, this didn’t really bother him. Especially since a year later another constellation appeared on hip. By this point he had more stars than anyone he’d ever met!  
But he never stopped wondering about the ones on his shoulder. Not even after decades had passed, another constellation was added, his Sun filled with color, and he got kidnapped and stuck in a cave in the desert, only to emerge like a metal phoenix with the weight of the world on his back. He never stopped wondering, until the day he passed by a mirror on the way to his workshop and noticed the once dull, lifeless stars had changed to deepest black and shone with life anew.

\--

Natasha was the only person she’d met who didn’t have a Sun. She had more Stars than any other girl in the program, but she didn’t have a Sun. This made her dangerous, and it made her the best. The trainers loved it. Quoting it as just another reason she was perfect for the job. Best in her class, most skilled with a knife, scared of nothing, and above all- she had no soulmate. No fated match, no lifelong love for her. She fought her way to the top with vicious determination, and she was glad she had no Sun.  
She knew the stories of what happened to the girls who met their fated ones. How their loyalty became skewed, and what the Red Room did to those who dared to disobey them. Soulmates were nothing more than a liability. One of her Stars was already dead, and she wasn’t too bothered about the idea of the others following. After all, “Love is for children, Natalia. But you never were a child. And no one will ever love you.”

\--

Thor didn’t have a Sun or Stars. Asgardians didn’t have soulmates in the same way the humans on Earth did. Instead, he had four warrior bands wrapped around his right bicep. For his brothers-and sister-in arms with whom he’d trust his life. And forever on his left, the single mark that had been with him since he was just a kid. Too young to realize he’d never seen his mother’s stomach swell with pregnancy, and too naive to wonder why his brother had hair like the night, instead of blonde like his own. But Asgardians were a warrior race, and they did not have marks for love. In all his travels of the galaxy, Thor had seen many race’s versions of soulmarks or warrior bonds. He had witnessed many beautiful and amazing wonders. He’d seen the heart of stars, and the beauty of the galaxy. But for him, there was no sight more spectacular than the glowing, shifting, nebula of colors that adorned the sun shaped mark on his beloved’s wrist.

\--

Bruce always knew he was unlucky. He had more marks than any other kid in his school, his dad hated him with every fiber of his being, and one of his Stars was dead before he was born. So he never thought he’d be the first person in his honors biochem class to meet his Sun. She was gorgeous and smart and perfect. And he lost her. His experiment had failed, he was turned into a monster, he had killed people and hurt his Sun and oh yeah, her father was trying to kill him. Bruce Banner had once had five Stars and an amazing Sun. But the Hulk didn’t have any soulmates. The Hulk was a monster, it wasn’t capable of love. Bruce always knew he was unlucky, but now he wasn’t even human.

\--

Clint thought he was a pretty lucky guy. Sure, he had a crappy childhood, grew up in the circus, was betrayed by his brother, got caught by the government, and was currently on the wrong side of a glock and seconds away from killing someone. But he had his bow, and he had his Sun. And that made him the luckiest guy in the world.  
He’d first met his Sun as a scrawny teenager, covered in arena dust and a gaudy purple costume as he shot arrow after arrow into the air. He hadn’t known it then of course. Hadn’t even realized that she was sitting halfway up the bleachers, watching him in awe. It wouldn’t be for many years later, slumped over a small, diner table trying to assess whether his ribs were cracked that he’d look up and see her for the first time. And she was beautiful and perfect, and he thinks she was asking if he wanted coffee, but he wasn’t really paying attention. His gaze was fixed on his wrist, where the black was bleeding away into a magnificent blend of all the colors in the universe. And right now, several years and thousands of miles away, he watched those same colors fill the constellation that wrapped around the redheads right wrist, and he made a different call.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I left it as a one shot for now, but I might expand it or do other characters later. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Kudos are cookies, and comments give me life :)


End file.
